I Will Protect You
by Bellarke-Stories-Blog
Summary: He still remembers the day he came here. He was nine years old when his mother died in a terrible car accident. He was nine years old when he was left with no parents because he never met his father. She was nine years old when she came to the house. She never met her real parent but her uncle Marcus was like a parent to her. Or a Bellarke Orphanage/Break Out AU.
1. Prologe

**Bellamy**

He still remembers the day he came here. He was nine years old when his mother died in a terrible car accident. He was nine years old when he was left with no parents because he never met his father. He was nine when the police brought him here. The big house with the big 'ARK Orphanage' sign.

Of course he didn't like it. He had no friends and he wasn't looking forward to making new ones. He was a shy and quiet kid. Usually you would find him in the garden, reading a book or… reading a book. Since he can remember himself he always had a book to read. One day he told his mother that he wanted to be a teacher when he grows up. She never told him that he wouldn't.

He was the youngest boy in the house and that made his life harder. He was always the one who was doing the chores, mostly because the older boys threatened him that they will beat him. The second youngest boy was four years older than him. He didn't have a chance against them.

Soon he realized that the house keeper or Boss as they called him. He just didn't care anything about them. He owned the house and he had help from the cook, a twenty five years girl who ended up being the closest to friend he had there.

She was always kind and smiling at him. Well, he was the only boy that didn't throw the food on the floor or the walls… Maybe that's why she liked him. He started spending more time in the kitchen, talking with her and she would let him play the smart one. One day the Boss found them laughing and said 'The cook is not allowed to interact with the kids! Go to your job and you go to your bedroom now!' and he ran off to the boys room crying.

It was like the Boss didn't want them to be happy. A week later he found out that the Boss fired her and brought someone else. A much older woman with black hair and a large mole on the left side of her chin. He will always carry the guilt of Raven's release.

After that he was spending more and more time reading books in the garden. For him it was heaven. He was stuck in a large house with other kids he didn't like and he couldn't get away. But with reading book he felt like he wasn't really there. His favorite topic was… well every age before theirs. He hated technology.

One day he was the knight who saved the princess from the Kingdom's dragon and the next one he was the pour farmer who worked two different jobs to help his mother raise his little sister. If the book was good enough, he would finish reading it and then he would spend hours upon hours fantasize a different ending or add more character to the story to make it more complicated or interesting. All his stories had a happy ending.

The sad thing was that they didn't have a large collection of books. They had a few reference books. A dictionary and the rest of them were random books. The happiest moment of his life after his mother accident was when he found out they had Odyssey, his favorite book. He ran into the garden where he couldn't hear anyone or anything and started reading the first chapter. It wasn't more than a minute later that his eyes watered with tears. The last time he read this story he was sitting on his mother laps and she was reading it for him.

He thought he was strong enough not to cry again. But he wasn't. He spent all night silently crying curled up on his bed. That night he thought of something he will never forgive himself. That night he hated his mother. He hated that she left him alone in a terrible place without anyone to talk and if he knew he will end up here he would have gone with her. Even hell is a better place than here.

And the next morning, when he woke up with red eyes, he begged God to forgive him for thinking like that. He always loved him mother and that would never change. It was just a moment of weakness.

One day he found an unused note book and held it for himself. He didn't know what to do with it but he wanted to use it for something. Eventually he turned it into a calendar. It took him a day to write down every day till his 18th birthday. He found out that he was 3.067 days away from his freedom.

New children were coming and some of the old ones were adopted, it was a circle in Bellamy's head. Of course he wasn't the lucky one. He had to start reading again the same book because the Boss never went to a bookstore and a year went by just like that.

And then, one day everything changed.

* * *

 **Clarke**

She was nine years old when she came to the house. She never met her real parent but her uncle Marcus was like a parent to her. Her father had been killed in the streets one night, a month after her mother found out she was plangent with her and her mother died giving birth to her. From that moment Marcus, her father's brother, took her and raised her as best as he could.

They weren't poor but they weren't rich either. He was working two jobs to pay the bills and their food but when she was nine his one boss fired him because of a mistake a co-worker had done. The money he was paid from his other job wasn't enough and one day two men came to their house and took her from him. That's the last time she saw him.

After that, one of the men told her that Marcus was going to jail and she would live in another house with more kids. She wasn't allowed to see him again. The next morning she found herself staring at a large closed door with the same two men at her side. She cried when she read the sign at the main gates; ARK Orphanage.

Then a tall and middle fat man opened the door and smiled at her. The three men talked for a minute, they gave him some papers and then he turned his eyes back to her. He took one hand of hers and after they stepped inside the house, he closed the door behind them. That's when she saw him.

An older boy, maybe one of two years older than her, with curly black hair and chocolate eyes, started walking the hallway in front of them and disappearing behind a door in the end of it. She didn't know if he saw her because the next moment her eyes were locked on the side of the book his was holding. She leaned her head to the side in order to read the title of the book but the boy was walking fast and she could only see a blur.

She took a step forward to go and follow him but the much taller and stronger man that was holding her had stopped her and instead he took her to every room of the house. She didn't say anything. All she could think about was how was she going to find that boy again and ask him where he found the book.

The tour took ten minutes mostly because it was a large house with a million of rooms and Clarke couldn't have been happier than when in the last place the tall man took her was the garden. The boy she was looking for was sitting there, leaning against a large oak tree and reading his book.

It was morning and the sun was singing in the sky, lighting his face. The man next to her was talking to her but she didn't listen to him. She was staring at the older boy on the other side of the garden and smiled when she noticed his freckle. Then he smiled too but not to her, the book he was reading must have been very good.

Then the man who was holding her, let go of her hand and he said that her clothes will be there soon. She just nodded and started walking towards the little boy.

He didn't see her coming and he only looked up when her feet stopped in front of him. The sun was blinding him and he brought a hand up to block the light and look at the girl. He closed the book on his lap and stared at her.

"Hi." he said.

"Hi." she said too.

"I haven't seen you around." he commented, "You must be the new girl the Boss told us about yesterday."

"I'm new here." she agreed, "Who is the Boss?"

"A tall and fat guy." he answered.

"The guy who brought me here? Why you call him Boss?"

"Because I don't like him." the boy just said and opened the book again.

She was staring at him again but he didn't bother to look back at her. She chose not to say anything and then, "You want something because-"

"What are you reading?" she cut him off and surprised him. For a moment he stared at her too, really looked in her eyes and then smiled.

"The Wizard of Oz." he answered.

"Is it good?"

"One of my favorite."

"You like reading?" she asked next.

"Reading is all I do here." he answered.

"I like reading too." she said sheepishly and he didn't answer. He turned his attention back to the book instead. "Can I read with you?"

For a moment he thought about it. He just wanted to be left alone in a silent place to read his book. He didn't want a younger kid, he could see she was younger, sitting next to him and probably asking him silly questions.

"You can stay." he said instead and he could she the happiness in the girl's face. Then she nodded and sat down next to him, leaning her back on the tree and at the same time leaning her shoulder to his so she can read too.

He realized that every time he turned the page, the girl next to him opened her mouth and then closed it again. Three pages later, he closed the book and turned to her, "Okay, why every time I turn the page you open your mouth?" there was a little bit of anger in his voice, "You want to say something?"

The girl leaned her head down and took a grass between her little finger, then looked back to him, "I didn't finished reading those pages." and immediately his face soften, "You read faster than me."

The boy smiled at her and a moment later he said, "Do you want to read out loud for both of us?"

"Only if you want to." she answered hesitantly even though she would love to read to herself. That's what Uncle Marcus always did for her when she was too tired to read.

The boy smiled and made himself comfortable against the tree again, then opened the book. "Where were we?" he asked and started flipping the pages.

"Page 34." the little girl whispered and the young boy turned the pages till he reached the page 34. "I'm Clarke by the way."

The boy turned to her and smiled, "I'm Bellamy." he said and both of them smiled.

* * *

A/N: Hello guys, how you doing? I'm very happy because of this first chapter! I know it's not much but I would like to hear from you. Are you interesting to this storyline? (Orphanage AU) I think I'm going to make it to 7-10 chapters but that depends on how much you like it read... If you want to read more please leave a Kundo and a comment. It really helps my inspiration to write more.


	2. He Had Enough

A/N: Oh my God, guys! You're awesome! I had so many feedback for a first chapter! (For my writing level at least...) All the reviews and favorites/follow you left! I woke up the next mornig and I had so much inspiration to write more! But don't get used to it... I might not be able to update that often.

This chapter has a lot of time jumps and I know the end will change everything you thought about this story. You're going to like it... I promise.

* * *

 **Bellamy**

It didn't take time for Bellamy and Clarke to become friends. Bellamy was still the youngest boy and Clarke was the youngest of all the girls too. They were both quiet kids, not wanted all the eyes on them like the other kids.

The mornings they had school. Two teachers were coming every day, one for the girls and one for the boys. The name of Clarke's teacher was Anya and Bellamy's was John. They were good people. Because of the age difference, it was hard for Bellamy and Clarke to keep up with the other kids. Sometimes John and Anya stayed after school to help them with their homework or teach them to think they were supposed to learn later only to be able to keep up with the rest of the kids in class. They were gone before lunch.

After lunch Bellamy and Clarke were doing their homework for the next day. Usually Bellamy helped her with English and Clarke helped him with Math and Geometry. After they done with their homework, Bellamy used to read books with Clarke or Bellamy was reading and Clarke was drawing. She liked drawing too.

Later, when Bellamy finished reading his favorite book for a second time, he started telling stories to Clarke from Greek Mythology. When Clarke asked him from where he knew that stories he said that his mother used to tell him before going to sleep. She was more than happy to listen to the stories.

It was a routine for them. An awful routine but the best they could get. Two years passed by like this. Some kids were old enough to leave that place and live alone, and others got adopted but, Bellamy and Clarke were still stuck in that place.

And then it happened something horrible that no one thought it would happen. He was twelve and Clarke was eleven. All started like this;

Bellamy was going to shower while Clarke was getting her shower too. They had only three showers and when Bellamy was about to enter one, a hands pulled him back. He lost his balance because of the wet floor and fell down. When he opened his eyes from the shock of his fall, he saw three boys standing in front of him.

"Back off, Bellamy." the middle one said. Dax. He was the older too, he was seventeen.

"We want to take a shower now, you can come later." the boy to the right continued.

Bellamy stood up and glared at them. "I came first. One of you will have to wait." he said and tried to go through them, to the shower. Dax grabbed him immediately by his shoulders and pushed him down, this time towards the door. Bellamy fell again.

"If you insist. You can wait there." Dax said and his friends laughed. Anger was building inside Bellamy's chest towards these boys for years. And at that point it was impossible to keep it in place.

When Dax and his friends turned around, Bellamy gathered himself up and charged at the oldest boy. He grabbed him by his waist and pushed both of them to the floor. Dax landed face first. The next moment Dax back kicked Bellamy in his sensitive area, making him let go of his waist and rolling to his side, curling like a ball.

Bellamy had closed his eyes but he could hear Dax standing up and his friends walking towards him. "He's mine." Dax said and the tone of his voice made Bellamy open his eyes again. Dax was standing next to him. His nose was bleeding from the fall. Bellamy smiled to himself.

"This is all you have kid?" Dax asked and his friends laughed. He waited for Dax to hit him while he was down and when he didn't do anything and his pain was fading, he stood to his four. Before he could stand up, Dax kicked his hand and Bellamy once again slide to the floor.

"Three against one? You, boys, are not playing fair." a voice said behind Bellamy, and four heads turned to see her. Clarke was standing in the doorway, her t-shirt wet from her wet hair.

Then her eyes met his and he could read her thoughts, he could see her fears and the concern for him. Bellamy tried to stand up for a second time but Dax kicked his hand again, making Bellamy fall to the floor once again.

After that everything happened too quickly. He saw from the edge of his eye Clarke pushing Dax back by his shoulder till he hit the wall. He was sure that Dax or his friends were going to hit her too and tried to stand up. He stopped in place when he heard behind him the voice he hated the most.

"What's going on here?" the Boss said and all of them turned towards the door again. Before anyone of them had a chance to say something he continued, "What are you doing here, Clarke? Girls are not allowed in boy's showers and you know it."

"That's what I said." Dax said in a second.

"Why is your nose bleeding Dax? What is happing here?!" He raised his voice. It was clear that the Boss was angry. Dax spoke again before Bellamy and Clarke could say anything.

"I was going to take a shower with my friends, sir. And when we came here we found Bellamy and Clarke. I told her to get out and because I actually yelled at her, Bellamy pouched me in my face and pushed me against the wall. I pushed him away and he lost his balance because the floor is wet and that's when you came in." he lied.

"Is it true?" the Boss asked.

"No!" Bellamy and Clarke said but Dax's friends agreed with him.

"That is not what happened sir!" Bellamy finally stood up, "They are lying!"

"Enough Bellamy!" the old man said, "I have many problems in my head right now! I don't know what you two were doing in here but I can't let that happen again! I will teach her a lesson and let's pray she get it!" he was talking about Clarke like she was the one who started this.

He couldn't let that happen. All of this was his fault and now Clarke was going to pay the price for him. He felt stupid. He should have left before all this happen. He could have waited ten? fifteen? maybe half an hour? to take his shower. He didn't know what the Boss was going to do to Clarke but he knew he wasn't going to let that happened.

"It's not her fault. I punched him, not Clarke!" Bellamy stood in front of him.

"Enough Bellamy! All of this happened because she was in the boy's showers." the Boss said, "Clarke come with me."

Bellamy turned to Clarke. Once again he could read the fear in her eyes and once again he had enough. She started walking towards the Boss but Bellamy stood in front of her, his back to her face.

"No! It's not her fault! Dax-" Bellamy didn't finish his sentence because the Boss pushed him to the side and grabbed Clarke by the hair. He heard Clarke scream and she immediately grabbed Boss's fist with both hands to easy thepain while he pulled her out.

"When I say something, I'm not going to say it a second time!" He yelled at her while they exit the showers. Bellamy was lost but Clarke's cries kept bringing him back. He pushed himself off the wall and ran behind them, towards the hallway.

Boss still had Clarke by her hair, pulling her with him through the hallway. "Stop!" Bellamy yelled but the Boss didn't even bother to look back. Then Bellamy sprinted to them and grabbed Boss's free hand in his, and yelled, "Stop! Stop it! You're hurting her!"

The Boss stopped and hit his elbow to Bellamy's stomach, making him let go of his hand and fall down once again. He watched as the Boss turned Clarke to face him and then raised his hand and hit her on the face with the back of his hand. She fell down next to Bellamy.

"Let this be a lesson for everyone!" Boss yelled and walked away. That's when Bellamy saw the boys watching them from the showers and some girls who happened to be in the same hallway staring at them and smiling. Yes, they only had each other in this horrible place.

Soon Bellamy realized that Clarke was sitting next to him, leaning to the wall and having her face between her knees and hugging her self. He pushed himself next to her and brought a hand behind her, hugging her to his side.

Clarke jumped to his touch, thinking that it was the Boss again and snapped her head up. "Let me go!" she pushed Bellamy's hands away but then her eyes met his and he could see that she was crying because her eyes were red and before he could do or say anything Clarke launched herself into his arms and hugged his waist, burying her face in his chest to hear his fast heartbeat.

"It's okay, you're okay." Bellamy whispered and stroked her back up and down to calm her while she was sobbing in his arms, "It's okay, he left." and then his t-shirt was wet too from her hair and her tears.

Some minutes had passed and Clarke calmed down by Bellamy's low whispers. She pushed herself a little bit back and stared at him. He smiled, "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Are you?" she asked back.

Bellamy didn't answer because if he did he would lie to her and he didn't want to do this. Instead he stood up and pulled Clarke with him, "I'm sorry, I should have stopped them before-"

"It's not your fault Bellamy." she whispered and let him take her away from the other. They didn't talk about that day again.

A year later, when Bellamy was thirteen and Clarke twelve, the Boss told them that they had some money problem and he had to cut some things. The first think he cut was food. Bellamy and Clarke noticed it the next day, when the cook gave them their lunch it was almost the half from yesterday.

Bellamy and Clarke were always sitting alone at a table in the corner. When they had Clarke's favorite food he lied that he didn't want to finish it and gave it to Clarke. She did the same for him when they had his favorite food.

But what made that year different from the others was that a new girl came to the house. She was younger than Clarke. She was seven years old and her name was Charlotte. From the first day Bellamy and Clarke took her under their protection. They knew what the other kids did to them and they didn't want that to happen to her too.

They were spending their time together. They were studying or reading or Clarke and Charlotte were drawing while Bellamy was reading.

It was less than a year from her arrival when a family came there and adopted her. Bellamy and Clarke couldn't be happier for her. She was out of that place once and for all. With a family that loved her. After that they returned to their usual routine.

The second scariest day of Bellamy life came a year later when he was fifteen and Clarke was fourteen. A couple came to the house and wanted to adopt a girl. From the first moment they showed their love towards Clarke. They were only asking about her and less than thirteen minutes later, they asked Boss if they could talk to her alone.

He agreed and gave them his office to talk to her. Bellamy followed them and stood behind the door, overhearing everything. Then he realized that they wanted to take her to a new home. But he waited till he was sure.

"Clarke, would you like to come live with us at our house from now on?" the woman asked Clarke before she could say anything, Bellamy stormed inside.

"Please, don't take her!" he pled and he knew that it was selfish. He wanted the best for Clarke because she deserved it but after five years with her, he wasn't sure if he could say goodbye. He would have to spend three more years without her to turn eighteen and get the hell out of this place to find her.

The couple and Clarke stared at him surprised. The man opened his mouth to say something but Clarke jumped from the chair she was sitting and ran to Bellamy's side. Her "Please don't take me." hit him hard but he couldn't hide his smile to the realization that neither Clarke wanted to leave him either.

"My sweet girl-" the woman started but Clarke cut her off, "Please take both or neither of us." and grabbed Bellamy's hand.

The couple smiled at them and Bellamy couldn't know if it was for good, so he squeezed Clarke's hand. "We wouldn't take you if you didn't want Clarke." the man said and Bellamy and Clarke let a breath out in relief.

Then Clarke let go of Bellamy's hand and ran towards the couple. She hugged them and kissed their cheek and then turned back to Bellamy. She said "Thank you." and they left the room. He could say that after that, that day was the best day he had since his mother died and he came here.

Now Bellamy is seventeen and Clarke sixteen. It was a quiet day as always but he can't say the same for the night. We woke up five minutes ago, wet in sweat and his heart pounding rapidly in his chest.

It was just a nightmare but it felt so real. He was with his mother when the car hit them. He heard the people surrounding them. One of them said to take them out, the other argued that it was too dangerous and they should wait for the ambulance to come. Then he turned his head towards his mother.

Her eyes were closed and she had blood everywhere on her face and neck. He wanted to cry and scream her name but he was too tired. He tasted his own blood on his lips that was coming just above his left eye. Then he couldn't hear anything and he closed his eyes. The last thing he felt was strong hands pulling him about and then he woke up in his bed, gasping for air.

He stands up, staring at the hallway's light from the open door. He just needs some water and fresh air. He tried to be quiet, not to wake up the rest of the kids and he successfully makes it to the hallway. He looks to the right and see that the girls door is open too.

He shook his head and walks towards the stairs to get to the kitchen. Just before he reaches the stairs he hears screams. His heart skips a beat when he recognizes the screams. It's Clarke who is screaming.

Bellamy gathers his thoughts and takes the stairs two at the time, jumping the last four and runs towards the kitchen. He is by the door when he sees the Boss holding Clarke by her arm and pushing her against the wall. In his other hand, the one that Bellamy could see from where he was, he was holding a bottle of Whisky.

Bellamy looks up to his face. He is drunk.

"I just wanted to drink some water. I swear! I don't want to break out!" Clarke says and tries to push him away.

"You won't go anywhere! You hear-"

"Let her go!" Bellamy warned him and two heads turned his way. Clarke's eyes filled with hope and Boss's with anger.

"Stay out of this boy. Go back to sleep." Boss says.

"I said, let her go!" and Bellamy charged for the older man. He was quick to let go of Clarke's hand and grab Bellamy's shoulder before he tackled him to the floor. Bellamy is on top of him, pushing his hands up and forcefully his Boss's face.

The older man took three punches from Bellamy when he blocked one and hit him back. Bellamy rolled to his side and the other man took this opportunity to advance toward him and sit on top of him. He then punched Bellamy once before he closes his eyes and fall to his side.

Bellamy opens his eyes when the weight gets off him and sees Clarke standing in front of him, with a glass bottle of water raised in the air. She let a breath out and let the bottle fall to her side. He can see her chest moving fast and roll to his front, then pushing himself up from the floor.

He feels Clarke's hand to his side and sees her face in the corner of his eyes. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" she asks panicky and he places his hand on top of hers on his shoulder and nod. She helps him up and once he finds his balance, Clarke hugs him tight, burying her face into his shoulder.

Bellamy knows she is crying because he can feel her tears running down his skin and squeeze her more in his arms. He doesn't let go. He was too scared himself to let her go yet. But he allows her to push him away to look in his eyes.

"It's over." he whispers and kisses her forehead. She closes her eyes to his touch.

"Thank you. You saved-"

"You don't have to thank me. I will always be there for you." and pushes her to his body again.

Minutes had passed and they were still tangled together. Clarke lifts her head from his shoulder and stares at the wall she was pinned just minutes ago. "Is he- is he dead?" she whispers and Bellamy lifts his head to see.

"He is still breathing." Bellamy answers and feels Clarke's hot breath of relief to his neck.

"Thank God. I thought I killed him. When he wakes up he is going to kill us."

Bellamy squeezes Clarke's smaller body one more time before he let go of her. "We're not going t be here when he wakes up." and Clarke watches him as he starts tapping the unconscious man's body.

"What are you doing?" Clarke asks but Bellamy is too busy trying to find what he is looking for to answer her. "Bellamy-"

"This." Bellamy stops tapping and buries his hand inside one of the pockets. He brings out a pair of keys.

"What-"

"We are getting out of here, once and for all." he says and stands up, not taking his eyes from Clarke's.

* * *

A/N: And here we are, ending with a cliffhanger. I'm sorry but I have to keep this story interesting for you guys. I would really like to know what you think about this chapter.

Give me some feedback. I wasn't kidding when I said they give me inspiration! I have almost the whole story planed but you can tell me what you would like to read/happen. See you soon!


	3. I'm Scared

A/N: I'M SO SORRY GUYS! I didn't want to hold you so long! After I finished the second chapter I was writing some one shots and planing this chapter at the same time. I stared writing this chapter three days ago and then I got sick. I'm still sick but I wanted to update so this is a bad (in my opinion) filler chapter. After this, the good things start. Believe me!

Also I'm so greaful for the respons guys! It really make me happy! Thank you! Keep giving me feedback and I will try update this story as soon as possible!

* * *

 **Clarke**

"Bellamy." Clarke takes a step back, "You can't be serious."

Bellamy doesn't say anything for a moment. He takes some steps towards her and stops in front of her.

"Clarke-"

"No. Where are we going to go?" she asks clearly panicked. Bellamy moves to take her hands in his but she snaps back again.

"Clarke." he leans his head to the side, "We can't stay here anymore either."

They stay in silence for a moment again, both of them trying to find the right words. Maybe the right choice. The truth is that Clarke is scared of Bellamy's plan. Yes, she believes him that they can break out easily but after that, what? They have nothing outside this hell they call home.

"Bellamy, we don't have anything other than our clothes. We don't have money or a house to live or-"

"We have each other Clarke and for me it's enough." he says and something inside her twisted. He is right. She feels the same way for him. She always had him and only him. "I can't stay here, wondering when he is going to hit one of the kids. When he is going to hit you."

His voice is soft, like nothing happened the last ten minutes and they just have an everyday conversation. That's what Clarke admires to him. Even when the worst is happening around them he is always so calm that makes her feel safe.

"I'm scared Bellamy." she whispers, relaxing herself.

"Are you scared of staying here or scared of walking away with nothing?" he asks calmly. He moves to take her hand again and this time she let him.

"I don't think I can choose one." she admits sadly. It's difficult. Either way their life will be hell. Maybe, a lot worst, than hell. The Boss is getting drunk more often now and she is not the only kid he hits. But they can't do anything about that.

"Would you let me choose for us then?" he questions. Clarke knows he is in to it. He wants to leave this place. They have been through so much that he can't handle it anymore. And maybe seeing her here tonight, unprotected in the middle of the night triggered something inside him.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean…" she can't find the words. She has no words for it. The truth is she never thought it out. Breaking out. Maybe she didn't want to because she knows nothing for the outside. For her it wasn't an option.

"What I want is for us to be safe. And staying here- I believe we can do this." he squeeze her hand in his. Clarke is staring in his eyes, trying to find the source of his strength. "Clarke, I have one month and three days till I turn eighteen. What can go wrong?"

'Anything can go wrong' she wants to say but she keeps it for herself, "I know Bellamy. But I have one year and four months… I lot can go wrong in sixteen months."

Bellamy let go of her hand and open his hands to hug her. Clarke stands still while Bellamy pulls her in his arms, burying his nose in her hair and kisses her temple. "I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." he whispers and Clarke wants to believe him. But both know that not everything is in their hands. There are thing that they can't control.

He let her think but didn't let her go. He keeps her there, trapped in his arms where he knows that she feels safe. They have been through so much that neither admits it but they both know. They have only each other.

"Are you going to leave anyway? With or without me?" she asks closing her eyes and buries her nose on the crook of his neck. And it's a question she really wants to know the answer. Even though she believes he won't she need to hear it from him.

Bellamy let her go gently and takes a step back. He bends his waist for their faces to be at the same level and hold her shoulder tight but not in a painful way, "I have no one else in this world, Clarke. Nowhere to go and no one to see. I'm not going anywhere without you."

Clarke let a single tear escape her eyes and immediate wipes it off. Bellamy's hand fall down when she throws her hands around his neck. He let her breath him in for more than a minute while he held her tight too.

He slowly let her go and pushes himself back, staring at her blue eyes, "If we're going to do this we have to go now." he whispers, looking back at the Boss.

Clarke nods and takes a deep breath. "I have a backpack under my bed. We can carry our clothes with it."

Bellamy smiles and grab her hand, guiding her to the stairs and finally to the girls room. He let go and Clarke doesn't like it. She says nothing. "Pack two pair of clothes and I will go get mine. Take warm clothes, winter is coming."

Clarke nods and kneels down to pull out the bag. Bellamy goes to his room to pack his own clothes. Some minutes later, Clarke is leaning on the boy's door with the backpack hanging from her shoulder. She watches as Bellamy carry his own clothes towards her and she opens the bag from him.

They have enough space for both of their clothes and some space to put maybe some food. Bellamy takes the backpack form Clarke's hand, he closes it and throws it to his back. Clarke nods and takes his hands in hers.

Together they walk down the stairs and Clarke drag Bellamy to the kitchen. "We need food. We don't have any money to buy anything right now." she explains and Bellamy agrees with her.

They take the bread and some water. Four chocolate bars they can eat while they walk towards the town for breakfast and cookies because they don't need spoil. The Boss is still there. Clarke avoided looking at it. It's something she is scared of.

When they finish packing the food, Bellamy put the backpack on his shoulders and takes Clarke's hand in his. He gives it a squeeze and Clarke turns to look at him.

"Are you ready?" he whispers and Clarke nods. She watches as Bellamy takes the keys from his back pocket and search for the right key to open the first door.

Once the door is open, the cold air strikes their faces, making Clarke tighten her hold on Bellamy's hand. They step outside. He let Clarke take some steps forward and he closes the door behind them. The sound the door makes make Clarke hold Bellamy even tighter if it's possible. The door click behind them and now they are standing outside, between two doors. Bellamy takes the second key in his free hand and pulls Clarke with him towards the metal garden door.

He unlocks the second and last door and now the road is in front of them. It feels weird. They never had been so close to the road. They could hear cars passing once in a while but never saw them.

They both know that the house is far out of the town. Clarke thinks it will be at least three hours walk. But she doesn't care. Neither does Bellamy. They just have to get away from this place and if this is the only way they will do it.

Clarke is the first to step out of the garden, surprising Bellamy and herself too. Bellamy doesn't waste time to follow her. She never let go of his hand, now their fingers are tangled and her shoulder hits Bellamy's upper arm with every step.

The road is just a line that goes up and down the hills between the Orphanage and the Ark Town. They can see the lights from the town.

The wind is cold and Clarke figured out that the winter came early. It will be hard if they don't find a house or a box or something soon. They can't live on the road with such cold. And it's only the beginning of winter.

Clarke suggests they should take a break and eat something but Bellamy disagrees, "Are you sure you want to sit on the cold dirt in the middle of nowhere?" he teased and Clarke laughed. They fact that he could still joke around made her feel sure that their situation is not that bad.

Although Bellamy didn't disagree on eating something. He let go of Clarke hand and brought their backpack to his side, opening the zipper and takes the cookies out. Once the zipper is closed and their backpack settled on his back again, Bellamy opens the pack and offers Clarke the first cookie.

"The lady first." he jokes and Clarke laughs again. She takes a cookie and immediately shoves it into her mouth, not letting even the tiniest piece fall down. Bellamy smiles and takes a cookie too.

They eat three cookies each, leaving them with four more in the pack. If they want to survive this they have to be careful with what they consume every day.

Bellamy offers Clarke the water bottle and she takes it grateful. Her throat is dry due to the cold and the fact that they just broke out. She take two sips and the she offers it to Bellamy. He claims that he don't want to drink. Clarke wants to fight him but she knows there is no use. He is as stubborn as a bull.

They walk and they walk and they don't say anything. They just hold each other's hand even though they are freezing.

After three hours of walking the first sign comes in view. 'Gas Station' it says and there is nothing there they can use. The town is not too far. Maybe ten to fifteen minutes.

When they reach the first house, they both feel different. Like the hardest part was gone. Done. And now they are free to live the life they dreamt of. But they know that it's not a dream.

It's four in the morning when they make a stop at the park. "We should get some sleep." Bellamy says and it's music to Clarke's ears. She is so tired. From walking, from the pressure of not getting caught. From everything that happened the last four hours.

Bellamy guides her towards one of the trees and he let go of her hand. He takes the backpack off his back and let it fall next to them. He sits down, leaning against the tree just like he was doing back at the house when he was reading.

He grabs Clarke's hand again and push her down on his laps. She falls with a laugh. Bellamy makes her sit in a way that her side is against his chest and her head leans to his shoulder. He bring one hand behind her back and wound his fingers with the other hand on her other side, fully circling her body. Her hand go automatically behind his neck.

"We made it." she whispers, her breath hits Bellamy's neck.

"You had doubts about it?" Bellamy looks down at her from the corner of his eyes.

Clarke laughs and slaps Bellamy's hand with her free hand. "You know me. I always go with the worst case scenarios." she admits and Bellamy is the one who laughs now and Clarke moves up and down like his chest does.

"Get some sleep Clarke." he says when his laugh died. Clarke hums her agreement, her eyes already feeling heavy and continue, "You too Bell."

He didn't say anything. He kissed the top of her hair as he was always doing and closed his eyes for a moment only. He couldn't sleep. Not till he knew they were safe once and for all.

* * *

A/N: And it's official. They are out. I told you this story is not what you were thinking. If you didn't noticed I changed the summary to 'Orphanage/Break Out AU'

What do you think about this chapter? I know it's small and maybe boring... Leave a comment and tell me though! I really love to hear from you!

Till the next chapter come and find me on tumblr. And if you want something to read, check out my one shots on my 'Bellarke Stories' work.


	4. Note

Hey, guys. How are you doing? Good? Good...

I have some bad news for you. Actually they are not THAAAAT bad, they could have been worst but they are bad... Sad maybe... So, you noticed I didn't post enything in two (maybe three) weeks now... The truth is that for some stupid and annoying reason I lost my inspiration for this story... I don't say I won't update again but now I have my studies and the truth is that I have some many one shops that eat my brain and sole alive that this story stays back... The last week I tried sto hard to write the 4th chapter but I always ended up with a great story for a one shot. I was like:

"OKAY! Today you will write the 4th chapter of 'I Will Protect You'!"

[2 minutes later]

"Yes, but that anonymous sent you a great promp... why don't you work with that?"

Guys I tried so hard to sit my butt and mind down and write more of this because it's my first big multichaptered story and I really like the idea and the story I have planned but I. JUST. CANT. WRITE IT! I'm so angry at myself. I don't know when I'm going to post again and to understant what I'm saying I'm posting a small (800 words) chapter 4, okay? I didn't sent it to my beta so any mistakes just pretent you didn't see them. I hope you have the strength to wait for my inspiration to come back or else goodbey my friend, thank you for readinf anyway!

* * *

 **Bellamy**

They woke up together. Bellamy opened his eyes first, blinding to the bright light of the sun for a moment and search for Clarke's eyes. She is awake too because she is watering her lips and mouth even thought her eyes are closed. He smiles a second before she opens them and like him, she blinks several times to get used of the bright light.

It feels different today. Different yes, but Bellamy can't decide if it's a good different or a bad different. For his body is a bad different because sitting on the ground, with someone on your lap and leaning against a tree is not as comfortable as the matters or his bed. But it's a good different for his heart and mind. The physical pain will fade sometime anyway… But the fact that they are safe from Boss and that they will start again gives him strength to do anything.

"Bellamy?" Clarke's voice brings Bellamy back from his thoughts. She is staring at him, those blue eyes that he would do anything to bring back the brightness of the first day they met. Today they are brighter and happier than yesterday. One step at a time, he things.

"Good morning." he finally answers and stretching his hands to the air and then come back around Clarke.

"Good morning." Clarke says too and gently opens Bellamy's hands from around her, standing up and stretching her body too.

Bellamy stands up too, stretching the rest of his body and wipe the dirt and grass from his clothes. He hears Clarke yawns and then her stomach groaning. They both laugh and with need of words Bellamy sits down again, bringing their bag on his lap and open it.

"Yes please." Clarke happily says when she sees him opening the bag and sits crossed legs in front of him, "I'm starving."

Bellamy agrees with a smile and takes out the cookies. "Ladies first." he offers to Clarke she smiles.

They ate in silence. Clarke looked at her watch and it's eight in the morning. That's why people already passing by. Bellamy sees how Clarke's shoulder tens every time someone stares at them. Good thing is they probably won't recognize them as the kids from the orphanage. It's safe for them to be out in the town. But the way they look at them…

"Ignore them." Bellamy whispers and place hand on Clarke's knee. "They don't know what we've been through."

Clarke stares at him and nods. She ignores them for the rest of their breakfast.

Once their stomach feels okay they stand up and stare at each other. Bellamy bends down and pick up their bag again, throwing to his shoulder. He closes the distance between them at grab Clarke's hand. "You ready?" he asks and gives her a squeeze.

"I born ready." Clarke jokes and they laugh.

They start walking towards somewhere. They don't know where to go or what to do next. A comfortable silence fell around them while they walked the roads. People are walking around them, some of them running, head down of talking to the phone. Most of the men are wearing good clothes with a tie around their neck and the women wear skirts and heels. They are so consecrate to their destination that have Bellamy wondering where they are going.

That's when she realized what they have to do. "Job." he breathes and stops, making Clarke stop too.

"What?" she asks and steps in front of him.

He smiles down at her and repeats his thought, "Job. We have to find a job."

"Bellamy, we-"

"We need money, Clarke." he let go of her hand and cup her shoulders, "It's the only way to get money."

"I know but…" Bellamy stares at her eyes, waiting for her to finish, "Okay." she finally breathe and her eyes fall to their feet.

Bellamy smiles and brings her to his chest and hugs her tight. She let him, not moving and just buries her nose on the crock of his neck. "It's going to be okay, I promise." he stokes her.

"I know." she whispers and gently pushes out of his hands. She didn't cry, she didn't need to cry. They are in a word she doesn't know about and she is scared. That's what Bellamy sees in her eyes and it's not far from what he feels too.

"Okay, let's start searching." Bellamy says and tangles his hand to Clarke's again.

They walked around the small town for at least two hours, when Bellamy stopped them.

"I don't think there is anything here." he says and run his free hands through his messy hair.

"Bellamy don't worry." Clarke starts, "We searched half the town. Maybe we will find something in the other half."

Bellamy wants to believe her but deep inside him something is ringing a bell. He doesn't like it. He thought it will be easier to find something but-

"Look, Bellamy." Clarke cuts his thoughts, "It's a cafe."

Bellamy lifts his head where Clarke's finger is pointing. It's a cafe, a small one. 'Grounded' says the sign above the door.

"I don't think they are looking for employs." he says instead.

* * *

I think you can all see how bad this is... I know what I want to write... I know what is going to happen... But I can't write it! I mean come on! Why it hate me so much?! Anyway... I will delete this 'chapter' when I come back and post a real chapter.

Till then, if you like my writing you can check out my one shots at Bellarke Stories and come to say 'Hello' at my tumblr ( bellarkestories)! See you soon guys! I LOVE YOU ALL!


End file.
